


dream no lore (randomized)

by AndroidFlats



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Extramarital Affairs, Gen, Hallownest Politics, Meta, Overuse of the word “Presumably”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats
Summary: “the lore in this run is kinda wild lmao” - me, before spending a full hour writing down the potential plotlines of this cursed universe.a breakdown of potential lore points from skurry’s room/item randomizer, Dream No More ending playthrough of hollow knight. i focused more on the character side of things instead of the physical-location-scrambling side, with the exception of the hive now being set in crystal peak because I Just Think It’s Neat.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast & Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	dream no lore (randomized)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room Randomizer but we go for radiance ending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736323) by Skurry. 



a brief overview of thoughts i had about this timeline:

  * after the moths got destroyed due to the infection and pk’s “my city now” shenanigans, crystal peak was left open for the taking. The Bees promptly set up shop and hallownest miners just Had To Work Around Them
  * seer also managed to retain a little alcove of crystal peak for the moths, but is forced to stay inside due to the crystal guardian right by her door
  * in preparation for her coma, herrah intended for hornet to get two powerful spells, the monarch wings and vengeful spirit. this never came to pass, though :(
  * there’s gotta be a Story about how either a mining golem or someone who independently learned how to crystal dash died in deepnest. 
  * similarly, how the hell did grubfather get a hold of a mantis claw?
  * myla was presumably designated an essential worker and got infected early on
  * hornet is less “the protector of hallownest” and more “a huge fucking troll” and led ghost into deepnest (presumably to Watch Them Suffer)
  * hornet also established a pattern of taunting others while she was out of reach. this culminates in kingdom’s edge, where she stares at ghost from the other side of a locked gate and just smiles as they Lose Their Shit.
  * there are much stronger ties between the pale king and the grimm troupe. there was apparently enough trust between the two that grimm entrusted the spell to create a grimmchild to the pale king, and the pale king entrusted the brand used to mark a successor to hallownest’s throne to grimm.
  * the white lady forfeited her role as queen, and discarded the symbol of her love with the pale king. (presumably after she caught him in an affair with the local nightmare clown). she has now taken a lost grub as her child, in spite of her actual children who she calls “it”
  * her half of the kingsoul ends up as a prize to be won at the coliseum. (presumably there’s a lot of white lady simps within the fool populace)
  * there is a second, friendly nosk who just likes to run around as ghost. :D
  * they’re the reason why elderbug gets upset that ghost didn’t say hi, even though ghost had never seen him before.
  * the wielder of the dream nail was originally someone else, but they died in a cave inside the howling cliffs. (presumably after hallownest got Too Spicy for them and they decided they’d rather leave.)
  * the vessel with the mothwing cloak managed to charm their way into a building presumably used by nobles as a stronghold against both the infection and The Peasants. too bad someone got sick and the whole building went to shit
  * the deepnest stag station is made from pure ore. it is unknown if other stag stations are made from the same.
  * the traitor lord fight Doesn’t Exist. (presumably that means either he never defected from the rest of the mantises, or his infected corpse is so weak it can’t be puppeted around like the broken vessel could.)
  * isma’s tear is now hidden away in ogrim’s shrine towards his knightly days :’( ouch my heart
  * due to complications, the dreamers were forced into their comas while they were in the middle of their other duties
  * lurien, ultimate hallownest colonization apologist, had “oversee the mining operations of crystal peak” as one of his many duties. he was sent into his coma while he was in a very precarious safe spot of lasers, and no one was brave enough to try and grab his body.
  * monomon, easily the most amiable of all the dreamers, was on a diplomacy mission to the mantis tribe when she was sent into her coma. seeing a way to get a political advantage, the mantises called dibs on her body, protecting it but also using it as a bargaining chip whenever the pale king got too much pale king-like.
  * herrah, who presumably has some sort of alliance with the bees (her daughter is named HORNET for gods sake), was seeking council with queen vespa to discuss matters of making sure hornet gets the special presents herrah set up for after she gets put into a coma. it’s unknown why she was where she was, but it could be theorized that some politically-minded miners hid her body away to paint herrah as a prisoner to the hive, thus creating a justification for taking more territory away from the hive.
  * another complication of the spell used to seal the hollow knight was that they were turned invisible.
  * at one point of the Vessel Experiments, the pale king actually intended to give the children who died a proper burial. that’s why you can find the resting grounds map at the void fountain statue in the abyss
  * presumably, the pale king no longer felt like he was worthy of his lady’s love after all his experiments of their children, so he locked his half of the kingsoul in the abyss to rot away along with his other regrets.
  * the lifeblood creature saw ghost wandering around without all of their memories, so they were a bro and sat ghost down to explain the truth of ghost’s own birth and duty, allowing them to turn the kingsoul into the voidheart.
  * “we’ve arrived at the concert. sadly, i don’t have my tickets, so i can’t get in and watch.” presumably, this concert was the idea instilled. 




End file.
